map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Supremacía
Supremacía es un mapgame ubicado en 1890, a pesar de eso no tiene mucho parecido histórico con la realidad debido a los cambios que surgieron en las décadas anteriores. Prepara tu fusil y entra al campo de batalla.Momento de revivir a los muertos... continuaremos esta hermosa historia de este mapgame x3 Creador e idea original Lukas Reglas del juego * Esta prohibida, totalmente, la implausibilidad, y cualquier jugador deberá evitar utilizar la misma. Si algún jugador la utiliza la administración se verá obligada a suspenderlo temporalmente, o, mejor aún, platicar con el mismo para que no continúe haciendo ASB. * Se pasará de turno cuando 5 o más jugadores hayan posteado. * Los turnos serán de 1 año, pero en caso de gran guerra serán trimestrales. * Cuando el país de un jugador queda totalmente bajo control de otro, este podrá crear un gobierno en el exilio en un país aliado. * Ideologías modernas como el Comunismo y el Fascismo no aparecerán hasta mediados de las década de los '10 y los '30. Las ideologías de los países pueden ir cambiando mediante los sucesos que ocurran en el juego. * Es importante mantener la estabilidad económica ya que esta influye en la estabilidad social del país. Si la estabilidad económica o social caen demasiado es probable que ocurra un golpe de Estado o una revolución. * Algunos países pueden "independizar" o "liberar" ciertas regiones que estén bajo su control. Al "independizar" una región, esta se convertirá en un nuevo país jugable y totalmente ajeno al anterior, mientras que al "liberar" una región, el nuevo país también podrá ser jugable pero será un Estado vasallo, títere o satélite, influenciado por el otro. * El cambio de la capital, el idioma oficial, la moneda, la forma de gobierno o el título del gobernante, entre otras cosas, tarda en completarse en 1 turno de un año y 3 de trimestres. * Se pueden forjar alianzas económicas, políticas, militares, pactos , paz , etc. Pero debe estar acuerdo ambos lados para que cualquier acción sea oficial (preferentemente en tratados de paz) * El juego iniciará en el año 1890, pero no tendrá casi ningún parecido histórico a NLT. *Los países con vasallaje solo pueden controlar políticas interiores. Puntos a Considerar (Contexto) |-|Europa = *La independencia Belga no llega a consolidarse y por tanto el Reino Unido de los Países Bajos se mantiene, la minoría francesa... continuara *Francisco José muere antes de tener herederos, su hermano Maximiliano lo sucede y por sus corrientes liberales establece un estado de autonomías sujetados a la corona (Estados Unidos de la Gran Austria). La igualdad de ideas del emperador con el estado Francés llevo a estas naciones a establecer una alianza. *Austria cuenta con un ejercito respetable, moderno y estable a comparación con NLT. *La cercanía de Francia con Gran Bretaña y su alianza con Austria provoca un acercamiento entre Alemania y Rusia al cual luego se le uniría una España con Monarca Hohenzollern. *España se encuentra en un gran grado de estabilidad bajo el gobierno prusiano de Leopoldo I de Hohenzollern. La marina Española cuenta con gran desarrollo en especial en el sector submarino. Su estilo de gobierno es muy parecido al de Alemania. *Gran Bretaña se encuentra en auge, tiene una gran cercanía con la alianza Austro-Prusiana. *Controversialmente Francia a tenido una gran época dorada después de la derrota en la Guerra Franco-Prusiana. *Tras una crisis económica Portugal vendió parte de sus territorios a las grandes potencias, entre ellos el Algarve que ahora pertenece a España. *Noruega se independizo de Suecia tras una guerra entre Rusia y esta nación. *El Imperio Otomano tras otorgar la independencia a Serbia y Bulgaria otorgo Montenegro y Bosnia a Austria a cambio de apoyo económico. *Gran Bretaña tiene un tratado defensivo con los Países Bajos. *Italia tiene una posición neutral, pero aún así ansia sus territorios irredentos. *Gran Bretaña se encuentra en plena época victoriana siendo así la potencia mas poderosa del planeta. |-|América = *Tras perder la Guerra de Independencia de Texas, México reconoció la menuda república y negoció un tratado donde se estableció una frontera solida en el Río Nueces evitando así cualquier escaramuza estadounidense en la región y con ello la Guerra Americano-Mexicana no llega a ocurrir, años mas tarde (1853) los Iturbide regresan al poder gracias a un levantamiento popular y apoyan la rebelión confederada junto a Francia y Gran Bretaña. *Los Estados Confederados declararon su independencia pero ademas embargaron el comercio de algodón mundial, obligando a Francia y Austria intervenir a favor de los confederados ganando así la guerra. *En la Guerra Civil Centroamericana el bando Liberal obtiene la victoria evitando así la fragmentación del país y pudiendo mantener Chiapas como territorio de la República. Tras la restauración monárquica mexicana tienen buenas relaciones con esta nación. *Francia creo el canal de Panamá, Colombia intento nacionalizarlo lo que ocasiono una guerra que provoco que cediese el norte de Panamá a los Franceses. *En Ecuador el intento monárquico logra sujetarse y establecerse, al ser de influencia francesa apoyo a dicho país durante la guerra de Panamá lo que le concedió territorios. Tiene un alto nivel de profesionalismo militar al igual que calidad motivo por el cual sus provincias amazonicas reclamadas por el Perú se mantienen sin aire alguno de capturarlas. *La Confederación de Perú-Bolivia logro vencer en la guerra, sin embargo 20 años mas tarde se disolvió y debido a sus clausulas territorios peruanos fueron entregados a Bolivia. *La Guerra de la Triple Alianza no llega a suceder, por lo tal Paraguay mantiene una gran densidad de población. *Gran Bretaña y España apoyaron el movimiento de independencia de la Auracania permitiendo así el establecimiento de dicho estado en la Patagonia. *La ingorbernabilidad de la Isla de Haití llego a tal extremo que los propios haitianos solicitaron la intervención francesa en la isla, restaurando así el orden colonial. *Los estados mas poderosos (de carácter independiente) son: EUA, ECA, México y Brasil. *México tiene un pacto defensivo con los ECA. |-|África = *La cercanía franco-austriaca hizo que Austria fuese capaz de obtener colonias en el continente negro. *Los únicos estados africanos respetados por la Conferencia fueron: Etiopía, Marruecos y Tripolitana. *Etiopía se encuentra bajo influencia Britanico-Francesa y Marruecos bajo influencia Española. *Países Bajos recibió el Congo. |-|Asía = *Los Otomanos se encuentran igual que en NLT en una marcada época de decadencia, pero en tema de alianzas es muy aislado. *Persia tuvo el llamado Renacimiento del Sah (al estilo de la Restauración Meiji) lo que provoco a una especie de combinación de la tradición y la modernidad. Negoció la entrada de Afganistán al imperio y posteriormente conquisto reinos en la India (antes de la subida Británica). Es un país muy unido en la fe, llegando el chiismo a tomar todo el territorio que comprende. *La situación de China y Japón es igual a la de NLT. Mapas |-|Político = 700px |-|Alianzas = 700px Países |-|Con Jugador = * 35px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña (Mancomunidad de Naciones Británicas) - Harry ** 35px Unión Británica de Canadá - Bisa-el-que-no-le-gusta-no-estar-en-la-lista * 35px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - GG * 35px Reino de Italia - Reptile * 35px Imperio Alemán - AA1918 * 35px Imperio Austriaco - Xalisco (posiblemente) * 35px Confederación Argentina - Gremragno * 35px Reino de España - Rex * 35px Estados Confederados de América - Capitalista Antonio * 35px Reino de Suecia - Rata911 * 35px Imperio Ruso - Kuro * 35px República de Francia - General * 35px Estados Unidos de América - Herr Klaus |-|América = * 35px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña (Mancomunidad de Naciones Británicas) - Harry ** 35px Unión Británica de Canadá - Bisa-el-que-no-le-gusta-no-estar-en-la-lista * 35px Estados Unidos de América * 35px Estados Confederados de América - Capitalista Antonio * 35px Imperio Mexicano * 35px Reino de España - Rex ** 35px Capitanía General de Cuba * 35px Estados Unidos de Centroamérica * 35px República de Colombia * 35px Federación Venezolana * 35px Reino del Ecuador * 35px República del Perú * 35px Imperio Brasileño * 35px Estado de Bolivia * 35px Estado del Paraguay * 35px Estado del Uruguay * 35px Confederación Argentina - Gremragno * 35px República Andina de Chile * 35px República Patagónica de la Araucanía |-|Europa = * 35px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Harry * 35px Reino de Portugal * 35px Reino de España - Rex * 35px Reino de Andorra * 35px República de Francia - General ** 35px Principado de Mónaco * 35px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - GG * 35px Imperio Alemán - AA1918 * 35px Imperio Austriaco - Xalisco (posiblemente) * 35px Confederación Suiza * 35px Principado de Liechtenstein * 35px Reino de Italia - Reptile ** 35px Principado de San Marino ** 35px Principado del Vaticano * 35px Reino Unido de Dinamarca - * 35px Reino de Noruega * 35px Reino de Suecia - Rata911 * 35px Imperio Ruso - Kuro ** 35px Gran Ducado de Finlandia **35px Polonia del Congreso * 35px Reino de Rumanía * 35px Reino de Bulgaria * 35px Reino de Serbia * 35px Reino de Albania * 35px Reino de Grecia * 35px Imperio Otomano |-|Asía y Oceanía = * 35px Imperio Ruso - Kuro * 35px Imperio Chino ** 35px Reino de Bután * 35px Reino de Corea * 35px Imperio Japonés * 35px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña (Mancomunidad de Naciones Británicas) - Harry ** 35px Raj Británico de la India ** 35px Unión Británica de Australia y Nueva Zelanda * 35px Imperio Persa * 35px Reino de Nepal * 35px Reino de Siam * 35px Reino de Hawái * 35px República de Francia - General ** 35px Unión de Indochina |-|África y Medio Oriente = * 35px Imperio Otomano ** 35px Emirato Árabe de Al-Rashid * 35px Imperio Ruso - Kuro * 35px Imperio Persa * 35px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña (Mancomunidad de Naciones Británicas) - Harry ** 35px Emirato Británico de Omán y Adén ** 35px Sultanato Británico de Egipto y Sudán ** 35px Unión Británica de Sudáfrica * 35px Reino de Abisinia * 35px Califato de Tripolitania * 35px Sultanato de Marruecos Turnos 1890 Reino Unido El año inicia con una agenda bastante apretada para los mandatarios británicos; proyectos de diplomacia, remarquese ello, y expansión económica ocupan las encomiendas más importantes de este año y la década. Según expresa su majestad, la Reina Victoria: "He esperado pacientemente el día en que Europa esté lista para estar más unida que dividida, y creo, compañeros míos, que ese día ha llegado". En Bretaña e Irlanda se emprenden ciertas empresas favoreciendo la iniciativa privada; se proveen préstamos por parte del gobierno a empresarios para realizar transformaciones económicas y sociales, cítese canales, puertos, infraestructura, hospitales, escuelas y un largo etcétera, y sin intereses. Se promueve una revolución en el sistema bancario que permita a medianos y pequeños empresarios iniciar negocios que impacten positivamente a corto plazo la sociedad británica. Por último se empuja por un sistema empresarial que evite la pérdida excesiva de dinero, presentado un contratiempo, a largo plazo. Algunas reformas militares son también realizadas, poniendo especial atención a la Armada, que aunque es probablemente la mejor del mundo, tiene unos cuantos aspectos a potenciar. Se le da mantenimiento serio y a consciencia a las unidades de la Armada así como se prevee una ampliación de los astilleros del país, no solo en tamaño sino en calidad. Sin embargo se procura llevar un política en favor de la paz. A las colonias se les proveen de ciertos nuevos derechos y se promueve igualmente el tipo de modelo económico emprendido en Bretaña; se pretende dotarles de autonomía y cierto autocontrol para a largo plazo reducir el gasto administrativo, aunque conservando, naturalmente, la hegemonía británica. Se da prioridad a las colonias por ahora más desarrolladas, destacándose Canadá y Australia. Se impulsa también un salto en la producción de materias primas para ser transformadas en las fábricas en Inglaterra. En materia diplomática se dan los atrevimientos más importantes. Con España buscamos un mayor acercamiento diplomático y sobre todo económico; como primer paso se proponen reformas para facilitar la inversión extranjera y, en consiguiente, la penetración tecnológica y a largo plazo el desarrollo del sector privado y productivo de España. Con Italia, país con el que no sólo se pretende lograr un acercamiento diplomático sino una alianza estratégica según su posición geográfica, a sabiendas de su interés de adquirir Malta, se le propone su anexión al reino italiano a cambio de privilegios comerciales, tales como aranceles bajos y facilidades de establecerce en la región, así como la adquisición de bases militares británicas en la Italia continental e insular. En recompensa la corona inglesa garantizará la permanencia como estado libre y soberano de Italia, procurá su despegue económico y aconsejará según sea solicitado. A Grecia se le propone un acuerdo similar, pero con la isla de Chipre, en poder británico. Igualmente se solicitan privilegios comerciales que faciliten y favorezcan el comercio inglés y la penetración de sus productos en Grecia y bases militares. En recompensa, además de ceder la isla, se garantizará la independencia griega y se procurará su desarollo económico, además de dar consejo. Se da un leve acercamiento con Rusia y Argentina, enviando un delegado a San Petersburgo encomendado en estrechar lazos entre las dos monarquías europeas y permitiendo la apertura de la embajada argentina en Londres. Se acepta con bastante agrado el pacto de "No Agresión" con Alemania y se promueve una alianza internacional entre Francia, Austria, los Países Bajos y el Reino Unido. ¡Que viva el Imperio! Austria thumb|center| Retrato del emperador Maximiliano III de Austria. El emperador Maximiliano III se reúne en los primeros meses del año con su gabinete y consecuentemente después con la Dieta Imperial a tratar temas referentes a las hostilidades que crean las políticas de los llamados expansionismos saboyano y ruso, entre estos temas es el comenzar a fortalecer la política de Gran Defensa que es la que vemos como la mejor debido a la situación económica del país (libre mercado enfocado en la autosuficiencia nacional) y a la situación de falta de aliados estratégicos en la zona, con todo esto se espera que en caso de guerra podamos mantenernos de manera estables. Política de Gran Defensa: Consiste en crear en las fronteras naturales del país defensas que permitan hacer que el enemigo se vea frenado en su avance en contra de los territorios imperiales. Entre estos lugares donde se crean defensa son los Sudetes, el Tirol, Carpatos, Alpes, Río Dniester, costas balcanicas y la frontera con la expansionista Serbia. Política Económica Se siguen apoyando las políticas económicas de libre mercado nacional que desde su establecimiento en 1863 han propiciado el establecimiento de un tipo de integración nacional (microglobalización). En términos de servicios se mantienen los programas pro-bienestar de la población, en especial en la región Italiana. Política Exterior De manera secreta se da financiación a los levantamientos polacos en Alemania, sin embargo de manera oficial se desconoce el porque de la rebelión y se preparan las regiones polacas del país en caso de migración por parte de refugiados polacos (en caso de que la rebelión fracase). Se espera mantener unas relaciones estables con el Imperio Alemán con dicho objeto se renueva el embajador en Alemania. Igualmente se envía a San Petersburgo un embajador de origen húngaro llamado Carlos Khuen-Héderváry con el objetivo de rebajar posibles tensiones. Se inicia un acercamiento con Bulgaría. Temas dinásticos La Emperatriz Carlota (hermana del Rey Noruego) da una gira a traves de Bohemia y Eslovaquia. El heredero, el príncipe Francisco es enviado a Gran Bretaña con el objetivo de tratar los temas relacionados con una posible alianza entre este estado y el nuestro. Suecia El gobierno Gustaf Åkerhielm viendo los cada vez mas frecuentes avances tecnológicos y viendo la poca industrialización y modernidad Sueca deciden establecer una serie de reformas económicas que adapten a Suecia a este periodo de continuo cambio, entre estas reformas destaca la reforma de comercio interior, que permite un libre comercio interior y la reforma industrial que les da mas derechos a los trabajadores, a cambio la jornada laboral se alarga desde una hora y media mas hasta media hora, según el trabajo que desempeñen. El presidente Åkerhielm acompañado del rey Oscar II viajan a Noruega para reunirse con el rey de Noruega Alberto I y el primer ministro Emil Stang para finalizar las negociaciones, iniciadas hace meses, y firmar la Alianza Oslo-Estocolmo, esta alianza tiene como objetivo impulsar económica y comercialmente a los países nórdicos y a su vez protegerlos de posibles amenazas exteriores e interiores. El tratado es firmado y ratificado el 26 de Abril y entra en vigor el 6 de Mayo, el primer ministro Emil Stang viaja a Austria para reunirse con el emperador y los presidentes de todos los estado austriacos, el viaje dura una semana y tras finalizar, el primer ministro sueco le ofrece a su homologo Austriaco la oportunidad de que Austria firme un pacto de cooperación y amistad con la Alianza Oslo-Estocolmo afianzando las relaciones entre los tres estados. A finales de año se envía una carta al embajador sueco en Dinamarca para la compra de las Islas Feroes y la firma de un tratado de libre transito, de los barcos costeros, por las aguas Danesas en Groenlandia e Islandia. El ministro de interior y el ministerio de comunicaciones empiezan a crear los planos de una linea ferroviaria que valla desde Malmö hasta Luleå, esta red ferroviaria se diversificara a medida que pase por el territorio Sueco parando en todas las grandes ciudades Suecas, esta vía ferroviaria aumentara el comercio interior del país y facilitara las comunicaciones exteriores. El ministro de exteriores viaja a San Petersburgo para reunirse con su homologo ruso y con el Gran Duque de Finlandia, en esta reunión se propone que se cree una linea ferroviaria que vaya desde Malmö hasta Helsinki, esta linea sera construida enteramente por una empresa sueca que ademas diversificara el trayecto en lineas ferroviarias mas pequeñas que enlacen las principales ciudades Finlandesas con la linea ferroviaria principal. Al llegar a Helsinki la linea ferroviaria, llamada tran Trasns-Escandinavo, enlazara con otra linea ferroviaria que irá desde Helsinki hasta San Petesburgo y Rusia, esta linea sera creada por una empresa Sueca y una Rusa, si el gobierno Ruso acepta la propuesta se espera que la construcción del tren Trans-Escandinavo comience a mediados del año próximo, los planos de esta linea serán creados por ingenieros suecos y finlandeses. A finales de año se crea el ministerio de Industria o y se espera que su funcionamiento llegue al 100% a mediados del trimestre que viene, la creación de esta institución pretende acelerar la industrialización de Suecia y la atracción de empresas exteriores al mercado sueco. Antes de finalizar el año el recién creado ministro de industria se une con el ministro de comunicación creando el ministerio de Industria y Logística, este comienza de inmediato la reparación y mejoras del sistema de carreteras Sueco, sobre todo en las regiones mineras del norte. Con la colaboración del ministerio de exteriores el ministro de Industria viaja a Oslo para reunirse con el primer ministro Noruego y ofrecerle la intervención del ministerio de logística sueco en la mejora del sistema de carreteras y caminos noruego, ademas le propone la creación de un sistema de carreteras que conecten Suecia con Noruega. El ministerio de Guerra junto con el ministerio de Industria comienzan la creación del proyecto Baltico con este proyecto se quieren impulsar los astilleros suecos para la modernización y creación de una armada de calidad. El proyecto tiene una duración de 10 años y para que la economía no se resienta debido a los costes que este proyecto acarreara, el proyecto, se hará por fases: # Creación y modernización de Astilleros en las principales ciudades marítimas de Suecia. # Fomento de la creación de industria basada en la armada, creación de una linea de caminos que lleven el hierro obtenido por las minas suecas a las nuevas fundiciones, que se hallaran cerca de los astilleros. # Ampliación de los viejos astilleros, ya modernizados. # Modernización y ampliación de la armada real sueca. Se espera que todas las medidas económicas tomadas relancen la economía Sueca y pongan al país en una buena situación en el mundo. Francia A los actos españoles se les respondera con la misma cara de la moneda, comienza la fortificación de la frontera sur y la creación de puestos de control (trincheras) con la fronteras coloniales de África. Se realiza una serie de reformas coloniales llamadas por el partido liberal "las Reformas libres". Se basa en un proyecto colonial donde se sedera un proceso de auto gobierno, * Lealtad a Francia y a la república. * Administración autónoma a la de la metrópoli. * Legislación autónoma interna que siga los intereses de Francia y la constitución francesa. * Creación de una cámara baja y una alta. * Se instaura una capital colonial como centro del gobierno y la administración. * Instauración de un ejercito colonial enrolado al Ejercito Francés, si es necesario se realizara una leva. * Instaurar una armada colonial enrolada a la Marina Francesa,si es necesario se realizara una leva. * Llevar acabo elecciones internas para seleccionar al ejecutivo y al legislativo. * Establecer los mismos derechos y obligaciones legales a todos los habitantes de las nuevas colonias * Creación de "Conferencias Administrativas" cada 3 años donde se reunirán los dirigentes coloniales con autoridades francesas para estipular doctrinas, desarrollar proyectos económicos,sociales,militares etc. Estas conferencias pueden ser de emergencia siempre cuando exista una problemática seria en la metropoli o mundial. * Toda relación diplomática de Francia, se debe seguir en todas las colonias. * Las colonias tendrán el estatuto de "Federación Colonial". * Libre transito entre federaciones coloniales. A continuación se presentara los proyectos de Federación coloniales: * Unión de Indochina (Federación Colonial Francesa de Indochina) Capital: Saigon * Unión de Argelia (Federación Colonial Francesa de Argelia) Capital: Argel * Unión de Madagascar (Federación Colonial Francesa de Madagascar) Capital: Tananarive * África Occidental Francesa (Federación Colonial Francesa de África Occidental) Capital: Dakar * Unión del Chad '''(Federación Colonial Francesa del Chad) '''Capital: Fort-Lammy Las otras colonias son excluidas en este plan de proyecto, estas seguirán siendo administradas por Francia. Aceptamos unirnos a la Alianza Internacional, firmamos el Pacto de No Agresión con Alemania . Intentamos realizar un acercamiento diplomático con Portugal, Grecia, Suecia y Japón. Argentina Nuestro presidente, Carlos Pelegrini, cree que lo que quiso hacer Bolívar no es imposible y cree que una union es factible, con lo que inicia a ejecutar un plan secreto (este ya ira saliendo). Se fomenta el romanticismo y el liberalismo, hacemos ver lo bien que estábamos unidos; "Alemania hace unos añosm era un amasijo de estados pequeñitos y ahora es un gran y prospero imperio. Italia también era un pais muy dividido y ahora parece que tiene un futuro prospero, la joya del mediterráneo. Porque nosotros no podemos ser lo mismo en el sur?(discurso de nuestro querido presidente). Se inicia a invertir en nuevos inventos, y en los sectores industrial y militar, iniciamos una campaña de reclutamiento (se espera entre 75000 a 150000 nuevos soldados aprox) y pedimos a Alemania para que nos ayuden a entrenar a nuestros soldados y renovar la maquinaria militar y nuestras armas y darnos planos de nuevas maquinas y armas de guerra a cambio de derechos comerciales en nuestros territorios. Se hace un pacto de No-agresión y un pacto comercial con Brasil para prevenir guerras y mejorar nuestra relación. Se financia a los rebeldes uruguayos prometiendoles que Argentina intervendra si explota una revolución a cambió de qie uruguay se convierta en un estado de nuestra querida confederación teniendo su propio presidente. Se le propone una cosa a chile y Paraguay: Crear una coalición los tres juntos para hacer frente a Bolivia y Patagonia, dado que separados es posible que ganemos pero si nos unimos contra los dos podremos ganar seguro, y para asegurarse se pacta con peru para que, si entramos en guerra contra Bolivia, no entre o si entrara que entre a nuestro favor. Se pide a Alemania, Inglaterra, España, Italia, francia, Brasil y ECA si se podria abrir una embajada en sus países Se esperan respuestas... España Señores, nos guste o no, España necesita un cambio de aires hacia lo moderno y lo innovador. No podemos seguir con el caciquismo y los pucherazos políticos, solo nos llevará a una ruina moral y seguramente económica. En Europa se nos ve como unos atrasados tecnológicos, algo comprensible si nos comparamos con Alemania o Gran Bretaña, y todo esto por que la gente decidió simplemente acomodarse y dejar que abusaran de ellos los jerarcas y la iglesia. Sí, sé que al decir esto me demonizarán y redimirán de mi figura como monarca, pero aquellos que lo haga solo siguen el dogma de la iglesia sin cuestionar nada. Por favor, dejémos de estar encerrados bajo el peso de cualquier poder, seamos más libres, que el pueblo español pueda tener la verdadera soberanía sobre la nación. Discurso del rey Leopoldo tras anunciar reformas en el país. El rey anuncia la creación de un censo nacional el cúal sea totalmente fiable para mantener la población bien censada y evitar fraudes. Se dicta por orden real que cada villa de España cuente con al menos un agente de la policía nacional que reporte casos de caciquismo, o simplemente para asegurar el orden público en el campo. Cualquier acusado de crimen será llevado a juicio. Con la creación de un presupuesto extraordinario gracias a bienes amortizados a las iglesias y ayuntamientos se ordena la obligatoriedad de la enseñanza hasta los 14 años, fecha a partir de la cual se podrá acceder al mundo laboral, más no votar, pues se establece la edad de voto en los 21 años. El resto del presupuesto se invierte en la construcción de ferrocarriles y prospecciones mineras en el norte de la península. Se envía una petición de pacto económico a Alemania, mediante el cúal España suministrará grano, azúcar y algunas materias primas a cambio de que Alemania transfiera fábricas y armas. Se pide a los capitalistas españoles que inviertan en empresas armamentísticas alemanas como Mauser. También se busca fortificar la alianza que se tiene con Alemania y también con Rusia. Igualmente, buscamos ganar el apoyo diplomático de Gran Bretaña. Se hace lo mismo con Marruecos. Se aumenta la flota y España decide apostar por la guerra submarina, desarrollada por Peral. El propio Peral recibe un incentivo del gobierno y un cuerpo de 10 ingenieros militares para construir un mejor modelo de submarino que pueda ser ampliamente utilizado en batalla. Todo esto buscando asegurar la superioridad naval española y el control del comercio transatlántico desde Cuba, y por el Pacífico hasta Filipinas. Se teme que la escalada de tensiones con Francia conlleve a una guerra, se ordena la fortificación de los pirineos con una intrincada línea de trincheras y puestos de combate a lo largo de la frontera, especialmente desde Irún a Roncesvalles y desde Andorra a Roses. Se acepta la propuesta argentina de una embajada y se les propone un tratado comercial. También se ordena construir algún puesto defensivo en la frontera portuguesa, temiendo que tras la guerra puedan estar resentidos. Leopoldo decide aplicar un principio que algunos radicales buscaron en 1871. Se declaran a Cuba y Puerto Rico territorios de ultramar de España, con los mismos derechos legales que los peninsulares y su propio parlamento como provincias de España, además de tener representantes en Madrid. Tal medida es imposible de aplicar en Filipinas por la inestabilidad, pero se mandan 3.000 tropas extra a Manila. Países Bajos Este año, nos concentraremos para asegurar el futuro de nuestro Imperio Colonial y Nuestro Reino aquí en Europa, por ende, se envían propuestas de alianza a: Gran Bretaña, Alemania, Suecia, Estados Unidos y Chile. En el aspecto económico, nos centraremos en mejorar la calidad industrial en Europa. Para ello, industrias textiles y astilleros serán construidos en Róterdam, Ámsterdam y La Haya. (Unos 3 en c/u) Mientras, la nueva producción de ropa y mantas de mediana calidad en Europa será trasportada por nuestras flotas comerciales a nuestras propias colonias, para empezar a enriquecernos una vez más. Se reformará y modernizará el Ejército colonial del Congo. Será más profesional y ético, para ganarse la confianza de la población; pronto será inclusivo con los negros, que podrán acceder a los altos cargos en el futuro. En las Indias Orientales, las defensas de todos los puertos comerciales/ militares es prioridad, por lo que se preparan este año cañones defensivos de mayor calibre en los puertos de la isla de Java. En otras noticias, el Koninklikje HFC ha ganado la Eredivise. Alemania El gobierno imperial se muestra preocupado por la situación de Alemania frente a un mundo cada vez más dinámico; si bien es cierto que ya hemos aportado ciertas garantías laborales a los trabajadores de toda la nación, es necesario hacer más esfuerzos para fortalecer y agilizar la industrialización del país. Se inicia la''' construcción de fábricas de acero y cobre, estableciendo manufacturas de automóviles, vías férreas, locomotoras y demás objetos necesarios para mejorar la industria, de tal forma que cada provincia sea económicamente útil para la patria; se envían incentivos''' a los sectores de educación y salud, para mejorar la calidad de vida en la metrópoli y en las colonias de ultramar. En materia militar, se comienza la construcción de cinco astilleros (uno en el Mar del Norte y el resto en el Báltico) con la meta de fortalecer en unos años la Marina Armada del Imperio; asimismo, se colocan carteles a lo largo y ancho de Alemania, persuadiendo a los jóvenes a unirse al Ejército para la protección de la patria. Se espera que para finales del siglo las Fuerzas Armadas estén constituidas por 3 millones de tropas profesionales. Son enviadas''' tres divisiones de 25,000 soldados a combatir la rebelión polaca, alegando que esta atenta contra la unidad y contra la patria; el Káiser espera que esta sea sofocada rápidamente, para así apoyar económicamente a esas regiones para que puedan integrarse plenamente a la monarquía. Aceptamos el apoyo económico que nos desea brindar '''Rusia, enviando un emisario a San Petersburgo para crear un Pacto de Acero entre nuestras dos naciones: Alemania aportará el carbón, Rusia el hierro y en nuestras dos naciones se crearan fábricas para manufacturarlo; la producción será dividida equitativamente según las aportaciones de cada uno de nuestros imperios. Este tipo de pacto es ofrecido también a Italia y España, con miras a mejorar nuestras relaciones con los estados mediterráneos, y así fortalecer las economías de nuestras naciones. Aprobamos el pacto económico propuesto por España, y se preparan buques mercantes para trasladar los materiales de construcción el año próximo; también consentimos la alianza con los Países Bajos. Enviamos diplomáticos a Londres y París, con el fin de firmar pactos de No Agresión con una duración de 15 años (que podrá ser renovado en caso de que todas las partes implicadas lo acepten). Se inician planes para construir un ferrocarril en el''' África Oriental', entre el Lago Victoria y el puerto de Dar es Salam; son enviados emisarios ante los diferentes líderes tribales, aclarando que Alemania solo desea mantener la paz y asegurar el bienestar de cada uno de los integrantes de sus comunidades por medio de educación, salud, empleo y seguridad. Se acepta que '''Argentina' construya una embajada en nuestro país. Italia El Reino de Italia se ve aplastado, opacado y oprimido por las superpotencias mundiales, a pesar de formar parte de ellas (aunque esté en el puesto más bajo.), por lo cual, empezará a reformarse, en vista de los cálculos de varios expertos sobre el Reino y su posición mundial. Primero, y centrándonos en el ámbito militar-naval, se mejorará el entrenamiento de el Regio Esercito y todos sus efectivos en ámbitos emocionales, físicos y psicológicos (No se que detallar de los ámbitos emocionales y psicológicos así que voy de una a los físicos :v) Los efectivos humanos pertenecientes al Regio Esercito y la Regia Marina tendrán que pasar por el siguiente entrenamiento físico: * Tres veces al año se organizará un gran trote que irá desde Lecce hasta Turín. * Se hará más largo el tiempo de cada rutina de entrenamiento, desde levantamiento de pesas para desarrollar masa muscular hasta trotes de calentamiento * Se enseñaran ejercicios en nado, considerando que pueden ser necesarios para desenvolverse en un futuro * Se enseñaran tácticas de supervivencia, adaptabilidad y hasta cortas y puntuales clases de manipulación, argumentación y espionaje, a pesar de que estos últimos no sean necesarios para el común desempeño * Durante el año de entrenamiento, se trasladará a los soldados entre diferentes biomas de la nación (Desierto Libio, Centro de Sicilia, Alpes Italianos, Bosques Piamonteses, Montañas del Centro y Sur de Italia, etc...) * Se intentará enseñar a los soldados tácticas para sobrevivir tiempo prolongado en dolor, sin contacto con luz solar, sin comer o sin beber. * La base del entrenamiento será la moral, el nacionalismo, la inspiración, la adaptabilidad y la disciplina. En materia naval, tenemos lo que en su momento fue el mejor acorazado en los mares, pero ahora se ha visto superado por españoles y británicos, pero no dejaremos que esto nos opaque o manche el buen nombre de la nación, así que nos preparamos para poner al tanto cada detalle del Caio Duilio para hacerlo de nuevo grande y glorioso. Se intentará mejorar el trato y suministro de las tropas estableciendo rutas concretas y sin muchas complicaciones para la llegada de suministros. Se aplicará un proceso de reclutamiento que lleva por objetivo el intentar llegar al millón de efectivos nacionales, para ello se buscarán hombres física y psicológicamente preparados de entre 16 y 32 años, y en el caso de que un hombre entre a los 16 años, tendrá dos años en entrenamiento para salir a un hipotético campo de batalla, efectivamente, hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad, para así garantizar profesionalidad. Se empiezan a subsidiar los sectores mineros, madereros, granjeros, pescaderos, verduleros, fruteros y armamentísticos para mejorar su producción, al igual que se llevarán a los encarcelados menos violentos o inestables para intentar volverlos ciudadanos comunes y así reincidirlos en la sociedad. Para equipar mejor a las tropas se intentará contactar con las grandes grandes potencias. Se envía una propuesta a Francia por la división de Tripolitania (propuesta conocida por el jugador :v). En materias social, el rey inicia un proceso de incorporación sureña, dando más oportunidades de trabajo al sur y promoviendo su aceptación por el resto del Reino, de igual manera se da dinero a las familias más desfavorecidas. Se anima a invertir en Italia, mayoritariamente en el sur, ya que: ¨Es una tierra fértil y virgen que debe aprovecharse¨. Se reclama a Albania la devolución de los territorios irredentos (Vlöre), en caso de no escucharse la petición, se someterá a su nación a un embargo y se volverá a hacer la petición, en caso de ser denegada otra vez, se someterá a su nación a un bloqueo portuario. Se busca una alianza con Grecia. AVANTI ITALIA! >:C Imperio Ruso Su Majestad Imperial el Zar Alexei III de Todas las Rusias se ha reunido hoy con la Duma Imperial en el Palacio de Invierno, para examinar la situación del país y estudiar las diferentes medidas a adoptar para asegurar la independencia, integridad y soberanía de Rusia y de sus pueblos constituyentes, todos ellos bajo el benevolente Gobierno Imperial. En primer lugar, s'e aprueba un ukaz para aumentar la superficie cultivable', según el cual los terrenos cultivables que no estén aprovechados ni pertenezcan a nadie vivo (las manos muertas) serán confiscados y arrendados a los campesinos que viven cerca y no sean propietarios de tierras. Así mismo, otra reforma legal asegurará ciertos derechos a los plebeyos, que no podrán ser maltratados ni asesinados por los nobles, como paso previo a la promulgación de una Carta de Derechos de los Eslavos. Se hacen inversiones fuertes para el desarrollo de Siberia y la zona de los Urales m'ediante la creación de ciudades-colonia'. El objetivo a medio plazo es asegurar la plena explotación de la enorme riqueza de recursos con la que contamos en estos territorios, empleándolo como motor para alimentar una revolución industrial aun mayor. Igualmente, se potencia la industria siderúrgica y de transformación del acero, así como la ferroviaria, para apoyar nuestros esfuerzos en la construcción naval y del ferrocarril que conecte nuestro gran país. En cuanto a nuestra política militar, se determina que la situación de la Armada es ridícula, así como que es inaceptable la presencia de Japón en Sakhalín. De modo que se decreta la construcción de 2 Acorazados, 6 cruceros, 20 torpederos y 30 barcos de transporte, debido principalmente a que nuestra armada cuenta con la debilidad de depender de pasos estrechos (Skagerrak, el Bósforo) o puertos que están helados medio año (Murmansk). En cuanto al ejército de tierra, se ordena ampliarlo, de modo que se disponga en total de 1 millón adicional de hombres en armas, repartidos en los siete distritos militares creados a tal efecto. Un incremento de otras 50.000 piezas de artillería y los hombres antes dichos debería ser posible antes de fin de año. Se determina entrenar a nuestros soldados para luchar en todas las condiciones, por lo que son entrenados en marismas de Bielorrusia, en los Urales y en Respecto al alzamiento de la minoría polaca en Alemania, el Mando Militar aconseja desplegar 3 divisiones de 45.000 hombres en total en las fronteras con Polonia, en previsión de que se produzca un alzamiento similar en nuestro lado. Recordamos con disgusto y horror los eventos de los anteriores alzamientos polacos y deseamos evitar un nuevo alzamiento, pero de producirse, que nadie tenga la menor duda de que será extirpado mediante medidas enérgicas. En política exterior, nuestro Ministerio de Exteriores, debidamente aconsejado por Su Imperial Majestad, ha determinado: * Establecer relaciones diplomáticas con China, España, Grecia, Italia, Noruega, Rumanía, Suecia, la Confederación Sudista, los Otomanos y Argentina. * Ofrecemos un acuerdo comercial a Noruega, por el que ellos nos suministran pescado y planos de maquinas herramientas, y nosotros les ofrecemos materias primas. * Ofrecer apoyo económico (y posiblemente militar) a Alemania para aplastar a los polacos. * Ofrecer una alianza a Bulgaria, Rumanía y Serbia, que prevemos que acepten para estar a salvo de las agresiones austriacas y turcas. Además, en el caso bulgaro y serbio son un pueblo hermano que necesita nuestra protección. En el caso rumano, no creemos que quieran ser colonia austriaca. * Ofrecemos a España comprarles los planos del submarino, así como intercambiar embajadores y un acuerdo comercial. Estamos especialmente interesados en sus productos exóticos (cítricos, tabaco cubano, especias filipinas, wolframio y metales raros) y que ellos digan que les interesa de nuestro país. También estamos interesados en cooperación naval en Europa Occidental y Extremo Oriente, lugares donde la Armada Española puede ser un apoyo. * Ofrecemos a China y Corea de forma secreta la creación de un acuerdo secreto para plantar cara de forma conjunta a la común amenaza japonesa, incluyendo la cooperación militar. Así mismo, nuestra actitud hacia nuestros vecinos para este año será la siguiente: * Suecia: Buena vecindad. Relaciones diplomáticas, tal vez algún acuerdo comercial. Ellos no nos atacan y nosotros no les atacamos a ellos. * Austria: Mantener un ojo atento sobre este, que percibimos como nuestro vecino mas peligroso. * Persia: Sospechamos que pueden aliarse con los británicos, así que no conviene perderlos de vista. * Otomanos: Nuestro enemigo tradicional. Está claro que no los descuidaremos. Imperio Japones Si miramos atrás en el tiempo Japón ha tenido varias guerras a causa de carecer de una sociedad liderada por una persona que piense en el futuro del país y en sus avances de cara al futuro y no en su vida personal por estos motivos, Japón lleva varios años estancado en cuanto a desarrollo se refiere pero ahora llega el momento de cambio por ello propongo como objetivo de innovar nuestra economía para igualar a las potencias europeas y tener productos que ellos demanden,por ello ahora mas que nunca pido a toda la población japonesa que permanezca unida y se apoye ahora mas que nunca para lograr juntos el desarrollo de nuestro país. Estas fueron las palabras que el emperador Meiji pronuncio en su discurso al ser elegido para dirigir Japón. ECONOMÍA EL emperador Meiji propone unos cambios para lograr el desarrollo economico del pais: Se tendra en cuenta cualquier idea de proyecto que ayudara a la mejora del pais y el emperador decidira si invertir en ella o no, para ello cualquier persona que quiera contribuir con alguna idea debera redactarla por escrito detallando claramente en lo que consiste y enviando la carte al del emperador para que este la lea. El emperador invertira en la agricultura (principalmente de arroz pero tambien de trigo y patata) y dara una buena cantidad de dinero por los cultivos a los agricultores fomentando de esta manera su producción. A parte de la inversion en el sector de la agricultura tambien se invertira en el sector de la pesca, por ello se construiran 20 puertos situados en las zonas costeras de japón y en cada puerto se construira un astillero para aumentar la produccion de barcos pesqueros. Se mandaran representantes a Alemania y Reino unido para fomentarl las relacciones y hacer posibles pactos economicos. Tambien se invertira en el sector del transporte publico y se empezaran a desarrollar planos de una nueva maquina de vapor mejorada y dara comienzo un proyecto de construccion de una red de vias por las que pasara la maquina de vapor para reducir el tiempo de travesia entre las ciudades. MILITAR El emperador Meiji cree que una guerra no favorecería el desarrollo de Japón y por ello se hará lo posible para evitarla. Por ello se solicita de inmediato la retirada de los barcos de los territorios no japoneses y se pide disculpas a los paises afectados por la decision del antiguo emperador, ademas el emperador Meji envia representantes a China,Corea y Rusia para pedir perdon por las acciones cometidad por el antiguo emperador y para hacer saber que las intenciones de japon son de innovacion y progreso y no de guerra. El emperador Meiji sabiendo el pasado oscuro de china, corea y rusia contra japon aun habiendo propuesto un pacto de guerra empieza a reclutar soldados en secreto para en caso de posible ataque que no los pille desprevenidos. Se empiezan a desarrollar en secreto planos de un nuevo buque de guerra y se envían representantes en secreto a la capital del imperio otomano para mejorar las relaciones y compartir el problema mutuo Rusia. Imperio Mexicano El Emperador del Gran Imperio Mexicano estima que es necesario que el país se modernice e industrialice rápidamente para competir en igualdad de condiciones con las principales potencias del mundo. Para esto buscamos firmar acuerdos comerciales con Gran Bretaña, Alemania y Estados Unidos de América para ampliar nuestro horizonte económico manteniendo ademas nuestra fuerte alianza con los Estados Confederados. Seguimos la construcción de vías férreas en toda la nación y buscamos aumentar nuestra flota mercante para tener mas presencia en los océanos del mundo. Ademas queremos ampliar nuestro territorio proponiendo a los Estados Confederados y a España la compra de Texas, Florida y Cuba. Estados Unidos de América Como es natural, nuestro presidente Benjamín Harrison repudio el nombramiento como presidente de Joseph Clay Stiles en los Estados Confederados afirmando que no se trataba mas que de una burda e indecente intentona de democracia y reafirmo su intención y la de todo el pueblo americano de no reconocer ni tratar jamas con los Estados rebeldes del sur otra cosa que no sea su rendición incondicional y regreso a la unión. Nuestros mapas siguen considerando como Estados de la Unión a los Estados confederados afirmando que de momento están ocupados ilegalmente por un aparato gubernamental ilegitimo y anticonstitucional. Al margen de esto para estimular nuestro crecimiento económico de post guerra el parlamento aprueba una serie de medidas favoreciendo al sector industrial y al empresarial, acompañadas por ciertos derechos sociales que incluyen el derecho a 7 días de vacaciones al año y un pequeño aumento de los sueldos creando incentivos para el pleno empleo. También se dan incentivos para estimular la inmigración europea y aumentar nuestra población, y seguimos ampliando nuestro entramado de vías férreas e industria proponiendo a Canadá y México eliminar aranceles aduaneros para estimular el comercio, lo que seria beneficioso para las economías de los tres países. Ademas se invierte en la mejora de numerosas instalaciones portuarias y fluviales y se subvencionan compañías de vapores. En política exterior, se aceptan los acuerdos con los Países Bajos y México, a este ultimo ademas se le propone la firma de un pacto de no agresión que incluye también cooperación comercial, ademas enviamos diplomáticos a España para negociar un pacto de cooperación militar e intercambio de tecnologías. Buscamos también reformar nuestro ejercito basándonos en la doctrina prusiana y para esto se intenta buscar también cooperación militar con Alemania para que nuestros oficiales vayan a capacitarse a sus escuelas e instructores militares alemanes enseñen en nuestras academias de guerra. Esto lleva a que nuestros soldados sean equipados con indumentaria castrense similar a la alemana adoptando ademas el pickelhaube. (>:v) Mantenemos un ejercito de 800.000 soldados, aunque en caso de necesidad podemos movilizar millones de hombres. Al ver desde nuestros puestos fronterizos los trabajos de fortificación de la frontera de los odiados confederados decidimos que no podemos ser menos y comenzamos inmediatamente la creación de nuestras propias fortalezas, con 3 lineas de trincheras, 80 fuertes principales y varios kilómetros de alambre de púas y obstáculos de todo tipo. 90.000 soldados son desplegados en la frontera con los Estados Confederados y estimamos que los trabajos de fortificación se completaran hacia 1894. Estados Confederados de America "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Confederate States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the constitution thereof." - Joseph Clay Stiles Blackburn, este 4 de Marzo, al ser elegido Presidente de los Estados Confederados por parte del Partido Demócrata. El 4 de Marzo del año 1890 (Anno Domini) Joseph Clay Stiles Blackburn, tomo posesión como presidente de los Estados Confederados de America por parte del Partido Demócrata. El Partido Demócrata gano de forma justa estas elecciones, con un 54% del electorado votando por el susodicho partido, ganando así por mayoría simple. En la política y economía interior, damos subsidio a la multitud de fabricas textiles que están empezando a florecer en la cuenta del Misisipi. Intentamos costear todos los envíos que se hacen fuera de nuestra nación, regulando también un poco la economía hacia un ritmo mas proteccionista, esta vez, los envíos al extranjero se harán de forma gratuita para la empresa responsable de tal producto, pero el gobierno, debido a su papel en tal acción, deberá llevarse alrededor de un 10% debido al recién-creado "Impuesto de entrega" tal acción entro en vigor a varios meses de la elección de Blackburn, en mayo, también, se limita la entrada dethumb|Explotación maderera en Georgia. otros productos de menor demanda en los Estados Confederados, argumentando a nuestro favor que como nación independiente que somos nuestros productos deben de ser protegidos en nuestra nación, como tal, se hace también hincapié en lo dañinas que podrían ser los monopolios extranjeros sobre nuestra nación, que harían acaparar el dinero hacia otras naciones, algunas enemigas. Se empieza a dar importancia a la creciente explosion maderera que ocurre en la costa este de nuestro país, sobre todo en Georgia, las Carolinas, y Florida. Intentamos subvencionar proyectos como la manufactura de barcos, la fabricación de muebles y la agricultura en Texas. Respecto a la esclavitud, Blackburn empieza a ser consciente de que tal situación se podría tornar insostenible rápidamente, por tal hecho, presenta ante el congreso la idea de un posible referendum nacional respecto a esta cuestión, además del llamado "Jim Crown Lawn" en la que se estipula que en caso de una abolición de la esclavitud, se crearían las thumb|left|Un Demócrata, defendiendo la idea de la "Jim Crown Law"llamadas "Republicas Negras" se formularia una separación, y se negaría la posibilidad de votar y portar armas a los individuos de origen afroamericano. El proyecto de las republicas negras se vuelve popular dentro del partido demócrata, Blackburn asegura que estas republicas tendrían como objetivo crear zonas étnicamente homogéneas, donde los negros podrían vivir libremente pero con ciertas limitaciones al encontrarse en "suelo blanco" y donde podrían autogobernarse hasta cierto punto. En Julio, esta idea es presentada a la nación, donde se espera que un gran porcentaje de la población este a favor de esta. Refiriéndonos al Ejercito, todavía hay un miedo constante por parte de la población a un ataque de la Yankee Nation. Por lo tanto, Blackburn manda a crear un gran complejo de trincheras que serán conocidas como "Dixie Defender" que abarcan desde Memphis, a orillas del Misisipi, hasta las orillas del rio York utilizando este como "frontera natural" se piensa que la Dixie Defender estará formalmente preparada y plenamente lista para 1892 o 1893. No hacemos ninguna campaña para el reclutamiento, ya que pensamos que unos 950.000 Soldados thumb|Trincheras cercanas al rio York. aproximadamente son una cantidad bastante decente para defender nuestra nación. Eso si, empezamos a entrenar a nuestros soldados con rifles de cerrojo, y empezamos a pedir un entrenamiento físico mas fuerte para nuestros soldados, les enseñamos como hacer explosivos incendiarios, como montar a caballo y varias instrucciones de supervivencia básica. En otras noticias "To Arms in Dixie" es formalmente aceptada como himno del Ejercito de los Estados Confederados. Aparte, se envían unos 75.000 Soldados a la frontera, donde empiezan a vivir en las trincheras y a prepararse para una hipotética agresión norteña. Respecto a las otras naciones, aceptamos la embajada con Argentina, se niega rotundamente la oferta de compra de Texas y Florida a Mexico. Nuestras actitudes a nuestros vecinos son las siguientes *'Estados Unidos:' Vemos al gigante Yankee como nuestro máximo enemigo, no habrá negociaciones de ningún tipo con estos. *'Mexico:' Aunque seguimos teniendo un pacto defensivo con ellos, nos tornamos mas frios con estos debido al atrevimiento de pensar que por mero dinero podríamos vender dos de nuestros grandes estados. *'España (Cuba)': Los barcos siguen llegando a la colonia con ganas de comerciar, no hay muchas mas relaciones aparte de esa. 1891 Austria Estados Unidos de América Se observa con no poca preocupación las tensiones entre los ciudadanos unionistas y pro-confederados en los Estados del sur, para contrarrestar esto se toman una serie de medidas diseñadas para socavar progresivamente el apoyo a la Confederación en estos estados. En primer lugar se inicia una masiva campaña de propaganda anticonfederada en estos Estados mediante carteles, panfletos y cantantes callejeros especialmente pagados por el gobierno ademas de proyecciones en el Quinetoscopio de Edison de propaganda unionista. Demas esta decir que toda simbologia confederada es prohibida y cualquier movimiento político en favor de la confederación es declarado proscrito. En las escuelas también se pon mas énfasis en la exaltación y el orgullo nacional unionista en los planes de estudio agregando también detalles de lo "vil y malvada" que es la Confederación antinacional. Por ultimo se busca que familias unionistas migren hacia estos Estados para aumentar aun mas la simpatía hacia la Unión mediante incentivos como puestos de trabajo y sueldos mas generosos. En política exterior seguimos buscando acercamientos con Alemania, Reino Unido y España, esta vez en temas económicas, se propone la rebaja de impuestos a las empresas nuestras y de los países en cuestión para dinamizar mas el comercio, ademas de dar facilidades para que las empresas de esos países se instalen en Estados Unidos creando desarrollo e inversión y que trabajadores de estos países se instalen en Estados Unidos junto a sus familias, ademas se les sugiere la idea de que se unan al boicot comercial contra la Confederación a cambio de aun mas privilegios aduaneros y de impuestos en nuestro territorio. En materia continental buscamos seguir estrechando relaciones con México, proponiendo la firma de un pacto de amistad y cooperación económica que ademas fije definitivamente las fronteras entre ambos Estados y que incluye ademas la creación de una zona desmilitarizada de 5 kilómetros al interior de ambas fronteras. Sigue la reforma al ejercito y en el generalato, ademas de proseguir con los trabajos de fortificación de la frontera con los odiados confederados. Se inicia también un proyecto de construcción naval para aumentar en un 30% la flota mercante para agilizar el comercio trans oceánico. Ademas se bota el moderno acorazado USS New York y se programa la construcción de tres copias mas que estarán listas el próximo año. México ¡La tragedia sacude nuestro amado país! Nuestro emperador Agustín de Iturbide ha sido asesinado de un disparo a quemarropa en el pecho por parte de un fanático republicano el cual fue rápidamente apresado y ejecutado. El país se sume en la incertidumbre y la anarquía por lo que rápidamente Porfirio Díaz toma el mando interino de la nación hasta que la situación pueda estabilizarse. Rápidamente se proclama que se respetaran todas las medidas y tratados hechos por el Emperador antes de morir, pero como no ha dejado herederos, el futuro de México se antoja incierto. Diaz intenta mantener lo mas estables posibles las relaciones con nuestros vecinos, se acepta la propuesta de Estados Unidos y enviamos una propuesta de mediación a estos y a los CSA para que diriman sus conflictos sin llegar a una guerra innecesaria. Pedimos cooperación militar con Inglaterra, España, Austria y Francia para mantener modernizado nuestro ejercito, el cual cuenta con un millón de soldados en estado de alerta por los recientes hechos acontecidos. Por ultimo se pregunta a la República de Centroamérica su disponibilidad para una unión política con México. Alemania Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Supremacía Categoría:Juegos Contemporáneos Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos